Sitting In A Tree
by Stargem
Summary: The GW-boys go for a walk in the park. My, my, my what ARE Quatre and Trowa doing in that tree? Yaoi.


=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Sitting In A Tree

__

By Stargem

****

Author's notes: I'm trying a new style of writing here - description and details through conversation. Do please give me feedback, huh?

This is for you, Sea/Djinn ^_^ Happy, um, early b-day? ^^;;; Inspired by a certain chant I'm sure everyone's familiar with… I added it in at the bottom *snicker*

And… Mr. Oak Tree is mine! Mine, mine, mine! *coughs* ^^;

=================================================================================

It was a perfect day for a stroll in the park, whether alone or in another's company. The sky was a vivid blue, randomly dotted by clumps of white cotton that hid the sun but allowed warm golden rays to reach down to earth. A gentle breeze blew in the shade below the trees lining the walk, ruffling the hair of couples wandering about, all hand-in-hand.

Planted in the very center of the park, its massive trunk reaching up high into the sky to spread a living roof of green over a goodly quarter of the grass and walkways, the benevolent old oak looked down upon them in silent amusement. It had seen many lovers pass under its branches with their soft laughter, whispered words of love and affection and perhaps even a few stolen kisses. It pleased the tree whenever they stopped to look up at it, marveling at the beauty of its leaves, its size and obvious age. It enjoyed the murmuring flow of conversation of those who sheltered in its protective shade, or played games of hide-and-seek and chase around it. The wind caressed its rough bark, toying with its leaves and tugging at the new grown, supple branches that thrust upwards to the sunlight. It spoke to him, telling him of the world outside its park. The oak tree listened, glad of the news. It was boring sometimes, just standing mutely amongst the other little trees. It wondered briefly if any of the humans that visited the park would sit below his branches today and tell of other stories. No visitors approached; it was a cool enough day that they did not need the shade. But wait - hello, who were these fine-looking young men? Well, very fine for their species, the oak tree amended. It much preferred more green and branches.

"Why don't we sit down for a bit?"

"Aw, but I wanna go down to the pond!"

"And terrorize the ducks again?"

"I did not! They just can't appreciate good food."

"Not when you throw entire slices of bread at their heads."

"_Frozen_ slices of bread."

"Anou…"

The breeze chuckled at them.

"Hey, this is pretty nice. Join me, Heero?"

"There's grass in your hair."

"So~~~? It's nothing a bath can't fix when we get back. Besides, I _like_ lying on the grass."

"How high up do you think this tree goes?"

"Dunno - looks pretty old. Oi, Heero, gimme a lift."

"Hn."

The oak tree watched in interest as the one with a long braid and violet eyes attempted to clamber on top of his fiercely scowling blue-eyed companion. He didn't quite make it.

"Ack- Oww!! Why didn't you catch me?!"

"Hn."

"Are you okay, Duo? You're limping."

"Nah, I'm fine. Owowow… Okay, I'm not."

"Baka. Come here."

"I'm in pain here, Heero. Couldn't you be just a little bit nicer? OW!"

The quiet green-eyed boy was stroking the rough bark of the tree. It was a pleasant sensation.

"Think you could climb it, Trowa?"

"He can't without help. The lowest branch is at least four feet above his head. There aren't any steady handholds on the bark."

"You could boost Quatre up there first, then he could pull him up."

"Me?"

"What sort of crazy scheme is going through your head _now_, Maxwell?"

"Hey, I'd just like to know what the view's like! Oi, Quatre, you don't mind do you? I'd go myself, but I can't with a banged up ankle."

"Er… Is it alright with you, Trowa?"

The green-eyed youth assented, moving closer to the oak tree. The petite blond carefully stepped into the cupped palms, keeping a firm grip on the rough bark. Supported by Trowa's steady hands, Quatre reached up and scrambled onto the first branch with relative ease.

"Woohoo! He got up!"

"Don't get all excited."

Quatre turned himself around cautiously, anchoring himself on the swaying limb before reaching down to clasp Trowa's hand. With a strong heave and a short period of scrabbling, they managed to get him up as well. Below them, Duo cheered, drawing stares from all around.

"Oops… heheh…"

"We aren't supposed to attract attention to ourselves, Maxwell!"

More stares.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT??"

"You're getting red in the face, Wuffie~~~."

"KISAMA!!"

"Eep! Save me, Heero!"

"Fight your own battles."

Quatre looked up into Trowa's eyes. They shared a warm smile of amusement and turned upwards, climbing into the heart of the tree. It was surprisingly easy going. They suddenly broke into a closed-in nest of rustling leaves, cut off from the outside. By tacit agreement, they stopped there, settling themselves in the gentle sway of branch and leaf. Although screened in by green and brown, the seeming privacy afforded by the tree seemed to shrink in when they thought of the visitors wandering around in the park, as well as their companions just below. It sent an exciting sort of tingle through the lovers, prompting a rush of recklessness. Sapphire met emerald, and the world abruptly ceased to be.

Quatre spoke first, shyly. "Trowa? Would you… kiss me?"

Affection filled the green eyes looking into his own, causing his hear to beat faster. "Yes."

Trowa's arms drew him closer, and their lips found one another's, gentle and searching. The thrill of such an intimate act done in relatively public view was exciting, especially with the danger of their being caught. It quickly deepened into something more, and presently they forgot all except the presence of each other and their love.

***

"Hey, they disappeared!"

The last Duo, Wufei and Heero had seen of their comrades were the occasional flashes of an arm or leg and sometimes a glint of blond as they moved up into the main mass of the thick bunches of leaves. And now, they had vanished entirely from sight.

"Heero… Am I imagining things, or are those leaves moving really strangely?"

Perhaps not entirely vanished.

"What are you - good grief! They're doing _that_ in _public_?"

"What? What? What did you see? Move over, Wufei." Pause. "Oooh, can _we_ do that next, huh, Heero?"

"Hn."

Wufei stared at them. "You. Are. Kidding. Me."

Duo grinned cheekily. "No, we're not!"

"Hn."

"Don't you ever think of anything else other than _that_?"

"Nope!"

Above them, the oak tree smiled.

****

~ Owari

~*~*~*~

__

Trowa and Quatre sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First comes love, then comes marriage,

Then comes Trowa with a baby carriage!

~*~*~*~

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ August 2000 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

Visit me and the StoryTeller and at:

Home - Where the Heart Is

http://welcome.to/uchi

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
